


Metal Mouth

by DominaUmbra666



Series: Weecest Shorts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Braces, Incest, M/M, Pre-Stanford, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaUmbra666/pseuds/DominaUmbra666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets braces and Dean reassures him just how wonderful his smile is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I just got these stupid things Sam has and I wish I had a Dean to kiss it better.

"Nice smile Metal Mouth," said Dean before he nudged Sam with his shoulder.

Sam had just come back from the dentist after getting braces on. Well they weren't really braces. They were the step before braces if your mouth was too messed up even for braces – well that's what Dean had told Sam anyway. They were just two metal bars attached to his upper teeth that attached to a small bracket on one of his bottom teeth in the back on each side via a rubber band. The worst part in all honesty was the clear retainer that covered his bottom teeth. That part was sorer than the rest of his mouth.

"Shut up! I need them to make my smile look nice for once." Sam looked down at his shoes.

"Your smile was already beautiful."

"Yeah well now it's going to be ugly for a while so that these stupid things can fix my overbite. And then I'll have to wear the really hideous braces for at least a year."

Sam threw himself onto the motel bed farthest from the door. Their father was in the next room over so he couldn't hear Sam whine. That was probably for the best because Sam had spent months begging for braces and John would not be happy if he heard his son complaining about them.

"I don't know about that," said Dean. "Your smile is just as stunning as before even with that awful contraption."

Dean laid down on the bed next to Sam. He rolled over and rested his head on his little brother's stomach.

"Get off Dean you're heavy."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" said Dean as he dramatically put a hand on his chest and pretended to look offended.

"Yes."

"This means war!"

Dean rose to his knees and proceeded to tickle Sam's sides. He squirmed on the bed, but couldn't escape Dean. He tried to block his sides and it only caused Dean to start tickling his neck and stomach.

He let out a loud laugh and called out, "Mercy!"

Dean grinned down at him. "Now there's the smile I love."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Sam's.

Sam smiled against his mouth, not caring about the aching at all.


End file.
